Praying Mantis/Ashlyn Bellflower
Ashlyn Bellflower or Praying Mantis is the Praying Mantis Miraculous Holder. She is RPed by Cleverfighting23. Appearance Ashlyn's got only one eye, which is bright green in color, extremely short brown hair, and unusually pale skin. She's of average height, but thin and scrawny. She's got very faint freckles and gets a slight European accent when she's feeling panicked, stressed or angry. She is usually covered in bruises and she likes to wear dark clothing. As Praying Mantis, she gains the traditional skin tight suit and mask, along with two antennae and a sort of half-skirt that mimics the wings of a Praying Mantis. Her suit and mask are bright green in color, and her antennae and half-skirt are a shade darker. Personality Ashlyn is very secretive. She's also always trying to help people, though it often doesn't seem that way. She is EXTREMELY sensitive and is a bit of a crybaby and a pushover. She's shy, very nervous, anxious and awkward, and only really comfortable around the stay cats that often follow her around. She's also scared very easily. She's got a lot of pent up anger and negative energy, and has a habit of burying it deep. She's so used to it that she hardly even notices anymore. As Praying Mantis, all of her negative energy comes to the surface, making her very hateful and angry. She takes thrill in traumatizing her enemies and spends a lot of time creepily stalking them. She isn't afraid to kill others to achieve her goal and loves the sight of blood. She's still sensitive about her eye, and will usually try to kill anyone who makes an eye pun or joke. She absolutely LOATHES the heroes and Ferals. Her awkwardness can still be brought out sometimes around those she cares about. She's got a lot of conflicting and confusing emotions, most of which she ignores. Abilities As Praying Mantis, she becomes really nimble, agile, and stealthy. She also gains a lot of stamina and can sort of see in the dark a bit better than usual. her Special Power is called Intuition. For ten seconds she can predict what everyone within a ten foot radius will do a second before they do it. Kwami Mantodeaa is the Praying Mantis kwami. He is cruel and manipulative, and probably a psychopath, but he often acts friendly and nice. He's also kinda a cannibal, often trying to trick the other kwami into letting their guard down and allowing him to attack and eat them. He's always unsuccessful, since the other kwami can sense his twisted, evil, negative energy. As long as he's not hungry though, he's fine, and would happily choose eggs, which are his favorite food, over the other kwami. He's bright green with the praying mantis forelegs and small wings. Relationships Tigress- Praying Mantis both loathes and admires Tigress. She loathes Tigress because she's convinced that Tigress is responsible for the death of her best friend/crush. The stray cats of Forumsville- Some of her dearest friends, and she spends hours each day taking care of them. Maya- Ash is a bit fond of Maya. Empress- Praying Mantis has complicated feelings towards Empress. She's got a crush on her and really likes her, but also dislikes her because she's a hero. Ferals & Heroes: Ash hates both of them. Jamie- Ash has got a crush on Jamie and is unaware that Jamie is a Feral. Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Villain